Conventionally, a conductive paste obtained by dispersing a silver powder in an organic component has been used in order to form, for example, electrodes or circuits, electromagnetic wave shield films, and electromagnetic wave shield materials of electronic components.
As a silver powder for such a conductive paste, a silver powder including carboxylic acid (e.g., stearic acid and oleic acid) on the surface thereof has been proposed in order to obtain one that generates less aggregation and is excellent in dispersibility (see, for example, PTLs 1 and 2).
Moreover, a method has been proposed which includes: reducing and depositing a silver powder by adding a reducing agent to a silver-containing solution; and adding multivalent carboxylic acid such as succinic acid and adipic acid to perform a surface treatment (see, for example, PTL 3).